1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable pools, and in particular, to a portable spa pool that can be conveniently moved from one location to another, and which can be conveniently and quickly installed and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spa pools have become increasingly popular as people have come to recognize and enjoy the relaxing and healthy benefits accorded by a good invigorating soak in a spa pool or tub. Most conventional spa pools are provided in the form of a spa tub in a bathroom or a health club, or in the form of an outdoor spa. Each of these spa pools has a jet nozzle system that must be powered by a pump and its associated plumbing. Some spa pools are also provided with a heater that works in conjunction with the pump to heat the water that is re-circulated in the spa pool.
Unfortunately, in order to move a conventional spa pool to a different location, the entire spa pool and its accompanying jet nozzle system, pump, plumbing and heater must be completely dis-assembled and moved. Such dis-assembly can be quite complex, and often requires the expertise of a plumber. Even if a normal user is able to accomplish the dis-assembly on his or her own, such dis-assembly is very time-consuming and difficult, and any subsequent re-assembly will be equally time-consuming and challenging. In other words, conventional spa pools tend to stay fixed in their original locations, and are unlikely to be moved to a different location.
Such lack of portability is a significant drawback, since nowadays people are more mobile and often enjoy travelling and moving about. It would be desirable if they could also enjoy the luxury and benefit of the spa pool at different locales while not experiencing the inconveniences and difficulties associated with having to assemble and dis-assemble a conventional spa pool. This would encourage and promote increased use of spa pools.
Another drawback associated with conventional spa pools is that the plumbing systems are typically provided outside the pool. Unfortunately, conventional plumbing systems are quite susceptible to leaks (e.g., at the hose connections with the jet nozzles), which makes it less desirable to use such conventional spa pools inside the house.
Thus, there remains a need for a portable spa pool that overcomes the problems associated with the conventional spa pools, which minimizes leaks, which can be installed and disassembled for storage in a quick and convenient manner, and which can be packed and moved about conveniently.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a portable spa pool which can be installed and disassembled for storage in a quick and convenient manner, and which can be packed and moved about conveniently.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable spa pool which minimizes leakage of water that is contained inside the spa pool.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a portable spa pool which has a modular design.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing a spa pool assembly having a pool that has an enclosing wall defining an interior. The assembly further includes a jet nozzle unit removably coupled to the enclosing wall and positioned in the interior, the jet nozzle unit housing a plumbing system and at least one jet nozzle. The assembly further includes a control unit that houses a pump that is coupled to the jet nozzle unit. The jet nozzle unit, the control unit, and the pool are separate modular units that can be assembled together quickly and conveniently. In addition, the jet nozzle unit contains a minimal number of water inlets and water outlets to minimize the possiblity of leakage.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a spa pool assembly has a pool having an enclosing wall defining an interior, the wall further including a channel provided therein, with the channel in fluid communication with the interior. The assembly further includes a pump unit removably received inside the channel, the pump unit including a jet nozzle that is directed at the interior of the pool when the pump unit is received inside the channel. The pump unit and the pool are separate modular units that can be assembled together quickly and conveniently.